1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reel handling system for a winder which is impingeable with tubes having a material web, such that a plurality of reels of tubes having a material web wound thereon are created. The invention moreover relates to a method for an aforementioned reel handling system.
2. Background
WO 03/010079 A1 discloses a device in which a material web can be applied onto a rotating tube in a winder. A reel which has a tube with the material web wound thereupon and which may be conveyed away from the winder by a reel handling system is created. It is a significant disadvantage in the prior art that the reel handling system is capable of “processing” or moving, respectively, in each case only one tube or reel, respectively. Moreover, it has proven to be disadvantageous that the device known in the prior art is complex in its construction.